Planting of the SeeD
by kitsuneinferno
Summary: After Squall's death, Rinoa trains to become SeeD, rekindles a love with Seifer, and discovers a plot do destroy the world involving the enigmatic Corazon de Leon. Now, Rinoa and friends must save the world again. RinSeiSqu ZellLibGirl SelphIrv FujRaij


**Final Fantasy VIII: Planting of the SeeD**

**by Kitsune Inferno**

**A/N: **Okay, everybody! Here comes my awesome Final Fantasy VIII fic! Only characters that do not appear in Final Fantasy VIII belong to me, with a few notable exceptions (Such as new GFs, recurring characters, etc.) This is also based off the popular theory that Squall died in the final events of Final Fantasy VIII, so don't flame me with comments like "OMG Squall lives!!! U r a idiot!!!!!!1111!!!!!one!!!one!!!!uno111!!!one!!111!111ichi!!!" Squall is dead. End of story.

**Chapter I**

**One Year Later**

Rinoa Heartilly finished her doodle of her and a handsome-looking man during Instructor Quistis Trepe's lecture. She was supposed to be taking notes but her mind was elsewhere. It had been twelve months since she and Quistis battled the evil sorceress from the future, Ultemecia. Alongside them were Zell Dincht, Selphie Telmitt, Irvine Kinneas, and Squall Leonheart, Rinoa's lover. When the six defeated Ultemecia, Squall was seperated from the others and sent to a different time-period. When Rinoa finally found Squall, he was unconscious and no longer breathing. He died soon after when everyone returned. A funeral service was held a couple of days later. Soon after, everyone began to move on with their lives. Except for Rinoa. She envied how her five comrades were all SeeD. She felt bad when everyone else saved her several times. Rinoa vowed to become a SeeD. She promised to become just as strong as Squall. That was why she sat in her seat at Garden. She was fulfilling her vow.

"Okay, class," Quistis said, abruptly stopping the snoring as everyone jumped. "Your assignment is a 15-page essay on the GF Tiamat, due Wednesday. I expect good papers, class. You are dismissed."

Rinoa shut down her computer and got up to leave, but Quistis stopped her.

"Rinoa, I would like a word with you," Quistis said firmly.

Rinoa nodded and walked up to her desk. Quistis waited until everyone left before speaking to Rinoa.

"Rinoa, it seems you have yet to complete the Field Exam required for participation in next week's SeeD Exam."

"Sorry, Instructor," Rinoa said apologetically.

"Please, Ri, call me Quistis," smiled Quistis.

"Right."

"Anyways, would you like to do it this weekend?"

"No. What about tomorrow, since I have no plans?

"Okay," Quistis agreed. "But, don't think you'll get by without doing that essay, you hear?"

Quistis winked, then laughed. Then, her tone became a little more serious.

"We'll meet outside the Front Gate at eight. Do NOT forget your GF's."

Rinoa nodded and left into the hallway.

_That girl is an accident waiting to happen, _Quistis giggled in her head. _But, hey, that's Ri for ya._

"So, was she all like, 'You need to focus more in class, Rinoa' or 'You need to suck up to me more, Rinoa'?" inquired Orika, Rinoa's best friend, as Rinoa took a bite of her hot dog.

After everyone moved on with SeeD work and whatnot, Rinoa was still a cadet for SeeD. That was how she met Orika. Orika was two years younger than Rinoa and looked up to Rinoa as a big sister. Orika had mousy brown hair, in two buns (A/N: Think Tenten from Naruto) and wore thick glasses. She was small and frail looking, but she had strong determination. She and Rinoa shared a dormitory at Garden.

"I told you already, Orika," Rinoa sighed. "Quistis and I go way back. She isn't that stern once you get to know her."

"Whatever you say," Orika challenged. "I still think she's a total bitch."

"No," Rinoa shouted. "Quistis isn't like that."

"Hey, take it easy, Ri!" Orika replied quickly. "I'm only playin', that's all."

Rinoa looked down at her tray, but then heard a familiar voice.

"What do you mean there are no more hot dogs!?" shouted a hyperactive guy, about Rinoa's age.

"Zell," Rinoa laughed. "You can always count on him to be a total goofball, even in the toughest situation."

"Wow!" Orika gasped suddenly.

"Whoa, what happened?" Rinoa asked with a startled tone.

"I've NEVER seen you laugh before, Ri!" Orika giggled. "You always seem to be down in the dumps."

"I guess seeing a friendly face livened my spirits a bit, that's all," Rinoa replied with a forced smile.

Zell was back from a peace conference with Galbadia. He was never around as he was always off on missions. Selphie and Irvine also went off to their respective Gardens, occasionally stopping by during missions or while on vacation. It was pretty lonely at Garden, as it was only her and Quistis left, and Quistis was always busy. Oh yeah, and "he" was still there too.

"Zell is SO dreamy...," Orika sighed. "Too bad the libararian's got 'im all to herself."

Rinoa laughed again.

"What about you and 'him'?" Orika asked. "You two totally have chemistry... I'm sure you'd make a cute couple."

Rinoa froze and began to blush.

"You mean Seifer?" Rinoa asked shyly. "W-we're just friends... Besides, we were an item a couple years ago."

"Ri, you slut!" Orika burst with laughter. "You and Seifer went out!? Tell me, who ELSE have you gone with?"

Rinoa looked down at her plate as a painful memory popped into her head. She abruptly got up and picked up her tray and began to walk over to the cook to return her tray.

"Ri, what's wrong?" Orika asked.

"I-it's nothing..." she stuttered, fighting back tears. "I gotta go."

She took off in a quick walk, but ran into Zell.

"Rinoa, is that you?" Zell asked.

"Look, Zell, this is a bad time," Rinoa said before taking off to her dorm.

_What's eating her?_

Zell shook his head and watched as Rinoa left.

Rinoa sobbed as she lay on her bed, looking at the picture she drew in History class. She held it tightly to her chest as she though of the times she shared with Squall. However, a knock on the door interrupted her.

"Who is it?" she asked, waiting for a reply.

"It's me, Ri," came Orika's voice from behind the door. "Look, I'm sorry if I said anything hurtful. You wanna talk about it?"

Rinoa was silent for a few seconds before smiling and replying.

"Thanks for being there, Orika."

"Any time. We ARE friends, ya know?" Orika replied.

"Heh," Rinoa giggled. "Now, you're starting to sound like Raijin!"

Both girls laughed from both sides of the door.

"Hey," Rinoa asked. "You wanna come with me on my Field Exam tomorrow?"

"I already passed mine, but yeah, anything for a friend," Orika responded.

"Great." Rinoa smiled. "I'll wake you at 6:30."

"Well, better get to sleep then."

"Heh. Good night, Orika."

"Good night, Ri."

Rinoa lay her head on her pillow. She closed her eyes with a smile.

---

NEXT TIME:

**Chapter II**

**The Fire Cavern**

Rinoa takes the field exam. Can she defeat GF Ifrit or will she be sent back to Garden empty-handed?

---

That's all for Chapter 1. Please R&R! Depending on if you like it or not, I may write more.


End file.
